


Getting Older

by Laurelin (Lintelomiel)



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintelomiel/pseuds/Laurelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has been hiding something. Lee wasn't born yesterday. A Richlee short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Older

**Author's Note:**

> This is to prove that I can write something besides smut. Huzzah.

Richard moves quickly, but not quite quickly enough. When Lee enters the kitchen where his partner of three years (three years, two weeks and five days, to be exact) is having breakfast and poring over the morning paper, he catches the way Richard's hand slips into the inside pocket of his blazer a little too hastily. When it emerges again, it is empty, and Lee's suspicions are confirmed when Richard then rubs his chin that way he does when he's nervous. He's seen it often during interviews, but rarely in the privacy of their own home. "Morning, love. I poured you a cupper."

"Thanks." Lee cups the back of Richard's neck and leans down to kiss the soft mouth tilted up at him. He lifts the mug and takes a tiny sip of the steaming brew as he casts a glance over the day's headlines. "Still no world peace, eh?"

"We should be so lucky. You want a section?"

"Nah. I'll wait 'till you're done." Lee gives Richard's nape a parting squeeze and slides into his seat. "Is there anything you like to tell me, Rich?"

"I don't know what you mean." Avoiding Lee's gaze, Richard picks up a plate and holds it out to him. "Toast?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Lee grins. "I know what I saw, and I know you've been hiding it from me for a while."

Richard keeps silent, but the blush that pinkens his cheeks tells Lee all he needs to know. He reaches across the table to wrap long fingers around Richard's wrist. "You vain bastard," he says gently. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice the way you've been squinting at the fine print lately? We live in the same house, you know."

Richard bites his lip. "I guess I thought I could buy myself some time."

"Silly, silly man." Lee leans in and kisses Richard's unhappy frown away. "There's no shame in getting older. I love you no matter what, don't you know that by now?" He softly mouths the crinkles fanning out from the corner of Richard's eye and then sits back. "Come on, let's see what all the fuss is about."

Slowly, with an air of quiet defeat, Richard reaches into his pocket and shows Lee a pair of black-rimmed reading glasses. "I've been using them for a month or so," he sheepishly explains. "Sorry I didn't say anything. I mean... it's not exactly news that you cast in your lot with an old man, but I didn't want to rub it in."

Lee shakes his head in wordless defiance of Richard's last remark. "Put them on. I want to see them on you."

Richard obliges and gives Lee a shy look that zaps straight into his chest and plucks his heartstrings. "Wow," he blurts out. "They suit you, Rich. I mean it, they do."

Richard's expression wavers between relief and the crippling insecurity that he's never been able to shed, not completely. "It's only for reading in artificial light," he clarifies.

"If you need them, you should wear them. It's as simple as that." Lee leans across the table and enforces his words with another kiss. "You look sexy and distinguished and it's a damn pity that I don't have the time to show you my appreciation the way I would like to. Just know that there's going to be a lot of dirty sweaty sex for you tonight. Do you think you're up for that, old man?"

Finally, Richard perks up and his face relaxes into a smile. "Damn," he says, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair. "If I had known that these bad boys would get me laid, I would've worn them proudly from day one."


End file.
